


Dawno temu w klatce

by WildChaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sam, Cage, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, episode tag 11x09, episode tag 11x10
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChaser/pseuds/WildChaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean przybiega bratu na ratunek, jednak okazuje się, że Sam wcale nie potrzebuje pomocy. Sam bowiem zjawił się na dole o wiele lepiej uzbrojony, niż ktokolwiek by podejrzewał.</p><p>Castiel jest sceptyczny, Dean krzykliwy, a Lucyfer zaskoczony. </p><p>Żaden z nich nie przypuszczał, że najlepszą bronią Sama okażą się jego własne wspomnienia z klatki. Żaden z nich nie przypuszczał również, że Sam bynajmniej nie planuje się bronić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawno temu w klatce

**Author's Note:**

> Przy czytaniu polecam słuchać: The Sound of Silence [Simon & Garfunkel]
> 
> Beta: [Arhkym](http://archiveofourown.org/users/arhkym)

 

 

 

Dean, biegnąc wraz z Casem w kierunku klatki, spodziewał się najgorszego. Aż za dobrze pamiętał swój czas spędzony w Piekle, oczami wyobraźni z przeraźliwą wyraźnością widział każdą torturę, której mógł być w tym momencie poddawany Sam. Obawiał się dojrzeć zakrwawioną twarz brata, jego ciało skulone w pozycji embrionalnej w kącie klatki, tors skalany ranami oraz Lucyfera stojącego ponad nim. Obawiał się, że ujrzy bladą z przerażenia twarz Sama, jego drżące dłonie, rozbiegany, paniczny wzrok na próżno szukający ucieczki.

Dobiegłszy do klatki, stanął jak wmurowany.

− Witaj, Dean – odezwał się Lucyfer, tylko na ułamek sekundy zaszczycając go spojrzeniem. Sam za to ani drgnął ze swojego miejsca, które znajdowało się niecały metr od Lucyfera, spokojnie w zasięgu jego ręki. Oczy Sama pozostawały wpatrzone w króla podziemi, przyjmującego obecnie niepozorną postać blondyna o zmierzwionych włosach, Nicka.

Wzrok Sama nie był jednak pełen strachu czy rezygnacji. Postura młodszego z braci emanowała spokojem i pewnością siebie – niczym, czego Dean by się po nim w tej sytuacji spodziewał. Niczym, co Dean potrafiłby racjonalnie wyjaśnić.

− Sam? – zapytał więc, ignorując Diabła i zwracając się wyłącznie ku bratu. – Wyciągniemy cię stąd! – obiecał solennie.

Dopiero to przykuło uwagę Sama na tyle, by odwrócił głowę w stronę brata. Nie odsunął się jednak od Lucyfera ani na milimetr, co stawało się coraz dziwniejsze, im dłużej Dean się temu przyglądał. Tak niewielka odległość nie była naturalna. Dean czułby się niekomfortowo, gdyby Sam stał przy nim tak blisko przez dłuższy czas, a co dopiero miała znaczyć taka bliskość z Lucyferem?

− Nie martw się o mnie, Dean. Mam wszystko pod kontrolą – zapewnił go Sam ze stoickim spokojem i powrócił wzrokiem do oczu Lucyfera, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

− Tak myślisz, Sammy? – zapytał Lucyfer, uśmiechając się przekornie. – Jesteś znów ze mną, współlokatorze! – krzyknął ze złowieszczą radością, rozkładając szeroko ramiona, by zwrócić uwagę Sama na otoczenie. – Chcesz pryczę na dole, na górze, czy może wolisz dzielić łoże ze mną? Z pewnością będzie nam tak cieplej! – Diabeł zwinnie odwrócił się w kierunku Deana i mrugnął do niego, po czym szepnął niby konspiracyjnie, osłaniając twarz z jednej strony dłonią: − Bo wiesz… Piekło nie jest wcale takie ciepłe, jak się wszystkim wydaje…

Przez ciało Deana przeszedł pełen grozy dreszcz. Nie podobały mu się sugestie Lucyfera i to jeszcze rzucane z taką lekkością, pewnością i błyskiem w oku.

− Rozmawiałem z Bogiem, Lucyfer – odezwał się wreszcie Sam, z powrotem przykuwając do siebie całą uwagę Diabła.

Lucyfer najpierw podniósł w zdziwieniu jedną brew, udając zastanowienie, po czym położył dłonie na biodrach i wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem.

Po drugiej stronie klatki stwierdzenie Sama również wywołało poruszenie – Castiel drgnął niespokojnie i wyszeptał:

− To niemożliwe. Bóg odszedł.

Sam na krótką chwilę skierował swój wzrok ku aniołowi po drugiej stronie swego więzienia, po czym odparł z nostalgią:

− Możliwe, jeśli się wie, gdzie go szukać.

Śmiech Lucyfera nadal brzmiał im w uszach, a po stwierdzeniu Sama wręcz nasilił się na kilka sekund.

− Ale ty nie wiesz, gdzie szukać! – ryknął Lucyfer, gdy tylko przestał rechotać. – To nie Bóg do ciebie mówił, głupcze! Uwolnienie Ciemności osłabiło klatkę! – wrzasnął, tracąc nad sobą panowanie i zbliżając się gwałtownie do Sama w dwóch krokach, lecz nie poprzestając na tym. Upadły anioł natarł na mężczyznę całym ciałem, chwytając go silnie za ramiona i przypierając do metalowych krat. − To ja, JA DO CIEBIE MÓWIŁEM!!!

Mimo uderzenia plecami o metal, które pozbawiło go na chwilę powietrza w płucach, Sam ani na moment nie stracił kontroli nad sobą. Co więcej, ani przez moment w jego oczach nie pojawił się autentyczny strach.

− Zabieraj łapy od mojego brata! Sam! – krzyknął Dean, lecz nadal stał po niewłaściwej stronie klatki, w dodatku Sam i Lucyfer znajdowali się właśnie na drugim jej końcu.

Zarówno Sam jak i Lucyfer kompletnie ten okrzyk zignorowali, traktując go niczym nieznaczący szum wiatru.

− Wiem – odparł cicho Sam, z powrotem wbijając swoje zielone oczy w niebieskie oczy Lucyfera.

Ta odpowiedź zaskoczyła anioła na tyle, że zwolnił swój stalowy uścisk wokół ramion Sama i zrobił niewielki krok w tył.

− Nie mogłeś tego wiedzieć – stwierdził sucho, szukając potwierdzenia blefu na twarzy młodszego mężczyzny. – Skoro wiedziałeś, czemu tutaj przyszedłeś? – zapytał po dłuższej chwili.

Sam odpowiedział mu wzrokiem pełnym determinacji.

− Ponieważ wciąż potrzebujemy cię do pokonania Ciemności.

− Sam, daj spokój! Damy sobie radę bez niego! Wymyślimy coś! – obiecywał panicznie Dean, ściskając w rękach kraty, jak gdyby miało to je pokruszyć na drobny pył.

Sam po raz kolejny odwrócił wzrok od Lucyfera, kierując twarz ku bratu, tym razem z wyraźnie poirytowaną miną.

− Dean, zamknij się wreszcie! – zestrofował brata protekcjonalnie. – Odsuń się od krat i dajże mi się tym zająć! Tym razem naprawdę wiem, co robię, więc przestań mi przeszkadzać!

Klatkę znów wypełnił metaliczny śmiech Lucyfera.

− Wiesz co robisz, Sam? Czy aby na pewno? – zapytał śpiewnie. – Czyżbyś miał dla mnie propozycję? No słucham, słucham…

− Sam, jeśli coś ci się stanie… − zaczął Dean ze złością.

− Wszystko będzie dobrze, Dean – odparł Sam, całą siłą woli powstrzymując się od wywrócenia oczami. – Zaufaj mi trochę.

− Zaufać ci?! Jesteś w cholernej klatce z Lucyferem, do diabła! – wrzasnął Dean, dopiero po sekundzie orientując się, co właściwie powiedział.

Sam i Lucyfer parsknęli śmiechem, co samo w sobie nie byłoby takie dziwne, gdyby nie zrobili tego w dokładnie taki sam sposób, w dokładnie tym samym momencie, jak gdyby mieli to doskonale przećwiczone i zsynchronizowane.

− Dobrze, zostawmy braciszka w spokoju – mruknął Lucyfer lekceważąco. – Wracając do naszej rozmowy, Sammy…

− Tak, mam dla ciebie propozycję, Lucy – odparł Sam, specjalnie mocno akcentując przezwisko. Wciąż wydawał się niezrażony bliskością anioła, który swoim ciałem zagradzał mu możliwość ucieczki w inny koniec klatki. Co ciekawe, Sam wcale nie wyglądał, jakby tej możliwości szukał.

− Wydaje mi się, że doskonale wiesz, Sammy – zaczął Lucyfer, również kładąc nacisk na zdrobniałe użycie imienia, oraz wyciągając prawą dłoń ku twarzy mężczyzny. Sam ani drgnął i bez żadnego dźwięku protestu pozwolił palcom Lucyfera prześlizgnąć się po policzku. Obaj wiedzieli, że Diabeł chciał go zastraszyć tym gestem i obaj wiedzieli, że mu się to nie udało. Dłoń Lucyfera spoczęła na policzku Sama, gdy ten kończył swoje słowa: − że jest tyko jedna rzecz, której od ciebie pragnę. W zasadzie… tylko jedno małe słowo…

− Wydaje mi się, że doskonale wiesz, Lucy – odparł Sam podobnym tonem głosu do tego, którego użył Lucyfer i ujął pieszczącą jego policzek dłoń Diabła w swoją lewą dłoń. Nie zrobił jednak żadnego ruchu, by ją od siebie oderwać. − Że to jest stek bzdur – skończył Sam gwałtownie, unosząc lekko głos i nadając mu wyzywający kształt.

Lucyfer uniósł obie brwi w zdumieniu.

− Oh, ciekawe – zaśmiał się do siebie, odrywając rękę od twarzy Sama i przykładając ją do swojej własnej, by w zadumie zahaczyć zęby o paznokieć kciuka. Bez większych ceregieli odsunął się od Sama i odszedł kilka kroków w głąb klatki, przechadzając się po niej, jak gdyby był na spacerze w parku. – Wobec tego, powiedz mi, Sammy, czego twoim zdaniem pragnę w zamian? – Diabeł wyglądał na autentycznie zaciekawionego.

Sam odsunął się od krat, do których jeszcze nie tak dawno temu był przyciskany, poprawił sobie niespiesznie koszulę na ramionach i podszedł do Lucyfera, znów stając w odległości zaledwie jednego-dwóch metrów od niego. Mężczyzna upewnił się, że Diabeł patrzy mu prosto w oczy i dopiero wtedy powiedział cicho:

− Wolności.

To jedno proste słowo wystarczyło, by wokół na nowo zapanował chaos.

− Nie wolno ci! – krzyknął Castiel, odzywając się po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu.

− O czym ty mówisz, Sam! – wrzasnął w tej samej chwili Dean, znowu przylegając do krat.

− Widzisz, Sammy – zaczął gawędziarsko Lucyfer, cmokając językiem i kiwając lekko głową w stronę Deana. – Kondom Michała zadał całkiem niezłe pytanie. Sądziłem, że moją wolność wykluczyłeś już wcześniej podczas tej rozmowy?

− Wykluczyłem jedynie powiedzenie ci „tak” – sprostował Sam spokojnie i stanowczo. – Wypuszczenie cię na świat w moim ciele to jak wpadnięcie z deszczu pod rynnę. Zamienię Ciemność na Apokalipsę 2.0 i na dłuższą metę ludzkość dalej będzie mieć przesrane.

− W zasadzie masz rację – przyznał Lucyfer, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale wierz mi, nawet jakbym starał się przez milenia, nie wywołam na świecie takiego chaosu jaki ona jest w stanie wywołać w tydzień. Jakby nie patrzeć, to siostra samego Tatuśka! A oni szaleją po całości! – zaśmiał się, mrugając do Sama zadziornie. – Wiesz, te plagi, te potopy…

− Wiem – przerwał mu Sam.

− Więc co proponujesz w zamian, mój drogi? – zapytał Lucyfer, rozkładając ręce w teatralnym geście i z wyczekującym spojrzeniem.

− Dokładnie to, co powiedziałem: wolność. – Sam postąpił jeden krok naprzód, nie odrywając oczu od twarzy Lucyfera. – Ale nie tylko.

− A to dobre! – zachichotał pusto Diabeł, wkładając ręce do kieszeni jeansów z lekko poirytowanym spojrzeniem. – Bo nie jesteś w stanie mi zapewnić nawet tego pierwszego – skwitował gorzko, patrząc na Sama z wyrzutem.

− Sam, co ty w ogóle wyprawiasz? – wtrącił się znowu Dean i tym razem Sam oderwał się od Diabła i przez chwilę poświęcił całą uwagę bratu i Castielowi stojącymi po drugiej stronie krat.

− Widzisz, Dean… − zaczął cicho, wzdychając z melancholią. – Wszystkim się wydaje, że Diabeł jest w Piekle torturującym. Ja też tak myślałem, i to jeszcze do niedawna. Wiesz… miałem te wszystkie wspomnienia z Piekła, z klatki, pełne wrzasku, i bólu, i ognia, a potem do tego doszły te halucynacje, które tylko utwierdzały mnie w wierze, że moja dusza w klatce przeżyła najgorsze katusze.

− Ty… − Lucyfer po raz pierwszy wyglądał na naprawdę wytrąconego z równowagi przez słowa Sama, mimo że ten wcale jeszcze nie skończył. Anioł patrzył na młodszego z Winchesterów zszokowanym wzrokiem, w którym jednak czaiło się też coś więcej. Coś, czego Dean na razie nie potrafił zidentyfikować. Na razie tylko ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że Lucyfer po raz pierwszy zamiast się zbliżyć, odsunął się od swojego towarzysza w klatce. Z jednej strony to powinno być czymś dobrym, ale z drugiej Dean wcale nie był pewien czy podoba mu się zachowanie brata w tej chwili. Niemal go nie poznawał. Nie widział jeszcze Sama, który zachowuje się w ten sposób. A przynajmniej nie Sama, który posiada duszę i pełną kontrolę nas swoim ciałem.  

− Prawda jest jednak zupełnie inna, Dean – kontynuował Sam, jak gdyby Lucyfer nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku, mimo że zaszczycił go przelotnym spojrzeniem, gdy ten się odezwał. Młodszy Winchester zbliżył się do prętów klatki, stając twarzą w twarz z bratem. – Otóż, okazuje się, że moje wspomnienia z klatki były dotychczas… niekompletne.

− To niemożliwe! – przerwał mu Lucyfer, zamierając w szoku. − Ty nie możesz pamiętać! – wykrzyknął, tracąc nad sobą kontrolę i odsuwając się od Sama jeszcze o krok. W jego oczach czaiła się czysta desperacja. – PRZESTAŃ ZE MNIE KPIĆ! – ryknął na cały głos, jednak wcale nie kierując swych słów do Sama, lecz wpatrując się prosto w górę.

− Lucyfer wcale nie był torturującym – powiedział Sam, cofając się o krok. – Był torturowanym – wyjaśnił, po czym odwrócił się, by całą swoją uwagę poświęcić Lucyferowi.

Lucyfer jednak był zbyt zajęty wrzeszczeniem w stronę sklepienia, by to dostrzec.

− NIE WYSTARCZY CI, ŻE TUTAJ SIEDZĘ?! MAŁO CI?! – krzyczał, cofając się coraz bardziej, aż w końcu dotarł do metalowych krat na drugim końcu klatki i przylgnął do nich całymi plecami. W ostatecznym odruchu obronnym objął się ramionami.

Dean naprawdę nie rozumiał tego, co się dzieje. Nie miał pojęcia co w słowach Sama sprawiło, że Lucyfer z pewnego siebie pana sytuacji w jednej sekundzie zmienił się w zaszczute, przerażone zwierzę.

Sam, kompletnie niezrażony zachowaniem towarzysza, zbliżył się do niego o kilka kroków, lecz zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy Lucyfer wydał z siebie mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask i osunął po kratach w dół, ostatecznie kuląc się na ziemi, podciągnąwszy kolana do klatki piersiowej i obejmując je drżącymi ramionami.

− Gdybyś mi tylko powiedział, co mam zrobić, żeby się stąd wydostać… − wyszeptał, a Sam wiedział, że Lucyfer wciąż nie zwraca się do niego. Mimo to, zdecydował się odpowiedzieć.

− Masz mi powiedzieć „tak” – wyjawił cichym i spokojnym głosem, i jednocześnie pokonał ostatnie dwa kroki dzielące go od Lucyfera, po czym kucnął tuż przy nim.

Lucyfer gwałtownie poderwał głowę i spojrzał na Sama wściekłym wzrokiem.

− Gówno mam ci powiedzieć! Ciebie tu nawet nie ma, jak się okazuje! Jesteś pieprzoną iluzją, jak milion poprzednich!

Sam po raz kolejny nie przejął się jego wybuchem gniewu, a zamiast tego posłał mu uspokajający uśmiech i sięgnął dłońmi do swojego karku. Po kilku sekundach było jasne, że powoli rozwiązuje rzemyk, który miał na szyi.

Dean nie widział, żeby jego brat nosił coś ostatnio na szyi, co znaczyło tylko tyle, że Sam chował to pod koszulą. Z miejsca, w którym stał, nie był w stanie dokładnie dojrzeć kształtu wisiorka znajdującego się na rzemyku, jednak to nie wyglądało na nic niezwykłego. Przypominało prosty, maleńki przezroczysty flakonik z jakimiś dziwnymi, srebrnymi zawijasami, które go otaczały i jednocześnie mocowały na górze do kółeczka, przez które przechodził rzemyk. Flakonik był odkręcany, co dało się stwierdzić, gdy Sam dwoma palcami zwinnie go otworzył i położył sobie na dłoni.

− Gdybym był iluzją, to czy to miałoby szansę zadziałać? – zapytał Sam, pokazując wisiorek Lucyferowi.

− On nigdy by na to nie pozwolił – odparł Lucyfer gorzko, chociaż jego oczy nie odrywały się od małego przedmiotu spoczywającego na dłoni Sama. – Jak śmiesz mnie tak zwodzić?! – wykrzyknął, patrząc na młodszego Winchestera z furią.

− Uspokój się i daj mi działać – odparł Sam stanowczo i zaczął grzebać w kieszeni swojej kurtki. Po kilku sekundach wyciągnął z nich kolejno: małe nożyczki do paznokci, kawałek brunatnej nitki oraz zapalniczkę.

Lucyfer uważnie śledził ruchy jego rąk, jednak żaden dźwięk nie opuścił jego ust. Dean za to nie miał pojęcia, co robi jego brat – wyglądało to na jakiś rytuał, jednak starszy Winchester nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszał.

− Cas, wiesz może co się dzieje? – zapytał anioła stojącego nieopodal i podobnie jak on sam wpatrującego się w poczynania Sama w klatce.

− Sam wykonuje rytuał… nie wiem jaki – odparł skonfundowany Castiel, marszcząc brwi. – Niepokoi mnie sposób, w jaki twój brat rozmawia z Lucyferem – dodał anioł.

− Nie tylko ciebie, Cas… − burknął Dean.

Sam tymczasem skorzystał z nożyczek, by odciąć sobie niewielką kępkę włosów, którą położył na swojej dłoni obok wisiorka. Następnie podał nożyczki Lucyferowi z wyczekującym spojrzeniem. Po chwili wahania Lucyfer niepewnie sięgnął po nie i po chwili kępka jego blond włosów również znalazła się w posiadaniu Sama.

Sam złączył dwa pukle włosów w jeden i włożył je sobie między wargi, co ułatwiło mu związanie ich nitką. Wreszcie, gdy było to gotowe, zapalił zapalniczkę i przyłożył ogień to jednej strony pukla, czekając, aż włosy zaczną się palić. Gdy to się stało, odczekał chwilę, aż ogień dotarł do jednej trzeciej pukla, po czym wrzucił płonące włosy do flakonika.

Zarówno on jak i Lucyfer nie odrywali wzroku od płomienia tlącego się wewnątrz szklanego pojemniczka, dopóki ostatni kawałek włosa nie zmienił się w popiół. A wtedy Sam zakręcił wieczko flakonika, chwycił go w dwa palce i przytrzymał przed twarzą Lucyfera.

− Kiedy to zadziała, na początku nie będzie zbyt miło – uprzedził go.

− Nie muszę się tym przejmować, skoro jesteś tylko iluzją – burknął Lucyfer, chociaż ognista furia zdała się wyparować z jego głosu.

− Przekonajmy się więc – zdecydował Sam i objął szyję Lucyfera dłońmi, niespiesznie zawiązując rzemyk na jego karku. A gdy to robił, wisiorek wciąż trzymał w swojej dłoni. Dopiero gdy skończył, przesunął wisiorek po rzemyku aż ten znalazł się powyżej serca Lucyfera. – Trzymaj się – szepnął Sam, rzucając Diabłu przeciągłe spojrzenie, po czym pozwolił, by wisiorek wysunął się mu spomiędzy palców i dotknął klatki piersiowej Lucyfera.

Dean nie wiedział, co się stało, ponieważ nagle został oślepiony przez falę światła wydobywającą się z klatki. Musiały minąć z dwie minuty, nim rzeczywistość przed nim znowu zaczęła nabierać kolorów i kształtów. Dean wysilił wzrok, by wreszcie dojrzeć jak wyglądała sytuacja po drugiej stronie krat.

− Sam… − usłyszał cichy, zachrypnięty głos Lucyfera. – Ty… naprawdę pamiętasz? – Tym razem Dean zrozumiał co słyszał wcześniej w głosie Lucyfera, ponieważ tym razem usłyszał to tak wyraźnie, że nie dało się tego przegapić. To była nadzieja. – Ale ty nie możesz pamiętać… − Lucyfer przerwał i kaszlnął. Raz, drugi, trzeci. Dopiero wraz z tym dźwiękiem Dean powoli zaczął dostrzegać postać dygocącą w konwulsjach na ziemi po drugiej stronie krat.

Przez jedną przerażającą chwilę Dean myślał, że to Sam, lecz kilka sekund później sytuacja wyklarowała się na tyle, że wyraźnie zobaczył swojego brata klęczącego na ziemi przy Lucyferze, który półleżał na boku i podpierał się na przedramieniu, obwicie kaszląc krwią. W tej pozycji doskonale widać było ogromne, białe skrzydła wychodzące z pleców Diabła, a także same plecy, które…

− Chyba zaraz zwymiotuję – skomentował Dean słabo, bo właśnie wpatrywał się w kręgosłup Lucyfera, który kiedyś, zapewne wiele lat temu, być może okalała skóra. Teraz zaś jego plecy przypominały krwawą miazgę, przez którą przebijały się kręgi oraz żebra.

Człowieka z takimi obrażeniami nie opłacałoby się nawet wieźć do szpitala. Lucyfer jednak, jak na anioła przystało, nie był martwy, ani nawet umierający. Jednakże jego wykrzywiona w bólu twarz wskazywała na to, że mimo wszystko odczuwa każde zranienie przynajmniej tak, jak odczuwałby to przeciętny człowiek.

− Pamiętam. Pamiętam wszystko – powiedział Sam cicho, obejmując czule pokrwawioną i posiniaczoną twarz Lucyfera, delikatnie kierując ją ku sobie, by ich spojrzenia się spotkały. – Dlatego musisz pozwolić mi się chronić.

− Teraz chcesz mnie chronić?! – warknął Lucyfer, odrywając twarz od ręki Sama. Upadły anioł mierzył mężczyznę wściekłym i rozżalonym wzrokiem. – Gdzie byłeś przez ostatnie tysiąclecia?! Zostawiłeś mnie tu na pastwę Michała! Na pastwę klatki!

− Naprawdę myślisz, że miałem jakikolwiek wybór?! – Sam odsunął się o kilka centymetrów, niedowierzając własnym uszom. – Wydaje ci się, że ktoś mnie pytał, czy może wyciągnąć stąd moje ciało?! Wydaje ci się, że pytali, kiedy wyciągali moją duszę?! Kiedy stawali wielki mur w mojej głowie, który zabierał mi wspomnienia?!

− Nie zachowuj się tak, jak gdybyś miał się nie zgodzić, gdyby te pytania faktycznie padły… − warknął Lucyfer sucho.

− No nie wierzę po prostu! – wykrzyknął Sam ze złością. – Jak śmiesz we mnie wątpić?! Po tym, co dla ciebie zrobiłem?!

− Milenia temu!

− Dla mnie to były lata! Dokładnie sześć! Z czego przez większość czasu żyłem w przeświadczeniu, że przez cały pobyt w klatce byłeś zajęty torturowaniem mnie… − dodał Sam gorzko.

− Wiem – odparł Lucyfer. – Klatka mi to pokazywała. Jak opadła ściana w twojej głowie, jak zalały cię wspomnienia, jak zacząłeś mieć halucynacje ze mną w roli głównej, jak skończyłeś w szpitalu psychiatrycznym… − zaczął wymieniać, jednak musiał przerwać z powodu kolejnego ataku krwawego kaszlu. – Wisiorek zdecydowanie działa – skwitował pochmurnie, ocierając kciukiem krew z ust.

Dean wykorzystał chwilę milczenia, by wreszcie przykuć uwagę Sama.

− Sam, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?! – krzyknął zza krat. – Co robi ten wisiorek?

− Likwiduje działanie klatki – wyjaśnił Sam z cichym westchnieniem. – Albo raczej: częściowo je likwiduje. Klatka nadal nie pozwala Lucyferowi wyjść, ale to nie była jej jedyna funkcja. Jej głównym zadaniem jest zapewnienie Lucyferowi kary… wiecznej, okrutnej, bezlitosnej kary. Klatka zsyła ból fizyczny, psychiczny, w każdej formie, w każdym kształcie. Lucyfer jest archaniołem, może wytrzymać naprawdę dużo… ale przez ile czasu? Miliony, miliardy lat? – zapytał Sam gorzko. – Dean, ciebie złamało 40 lat w Piekle – przypomniał bratu cicho. – Pomyśl co mogło się stać z Lucyferem przez cały czas liczony od pojawienia się człowieka?

− W jaki sposób likwiduje jej działanie? – dociekał Dean surowo. Udawał, że nie widzi tego, jak Sam wplata palce w jasne włosy Lucyfera w uspokajającym geście. Lucyfer zaś poddał się dotykowi i milczał, przysłuchując się rozmowie.

− Po prostu odbiera klatce moc wymierzania kary. Żadnych tortur, żadnych halucynacji.

− To dlaczego nagle Lucyfer wygląda… tak?

− Chcesz wiedzieć czemu nagle jest poraniony, chociaż wcześniej nie był? – upewnił się Sam, a gdy Dean kiwnął głową, młodszy z braci odparł: − Ponieważ jego wcześniejszy wygląd był tylko iluzją, choć stworzoną przez niego samego. Po tylu latach nauczył się manipulować mocą klatki… czasami. W zasadzie to rzadko – doprecyzował Sam z grymasem.

Dean przez moment milczał, układając sobie w głowie wszystko, co właśnie usłyszał. Sam za to wydawał się być kompletnie nieporuszonym informacjami, które właśnie przekazał bratu i całą swoją uwagę zwrócił ku Lucyferowi. Archanioł już nie unikał jego dotyku, wręcz przeciwnie, ułożył głowę na udach klęczącego Sama i przymknął oczy, koncentrując się na równym oddychaniu, by uniknąć ponownego ataku kaszlu.

− Ty naprawdę zamierzasz go uwolnić – zrozumiał nagle Dean i wypowiedział tę myśl z niedowierzaniem w głosie.

− Oczywiście – potwierdził Sam, uśmiechając się delikatnie. – Jeśli tylko Lucyfer mi w tym pomoże.

− Ciekawe jak planujesz to zrobić… − skwitował Lucyfer cicho, lecz sarkastycznie.

− Bardzo prosto, w zasadzie – odparł Sam z lekkością. – Otóż, jak wspominałem, rozmawiałem ostatnio z Bogiem i podsunął mi on ciekawy pomysł…

Oczy Lucyfera gwałtownie się otworzyły i archanioł chwycił Sama za lewe ramię, ściskając je mocno.

− Mówiłem ci przecież, że to nie był Bóg. To byłem ja! – warknął, ewidentnie wściekły na Sama za dawanie mu fałszywej nadziei.

− Lucyferze, wiem, że to byłeś ty! – odparł Sam, zdejmując rękę Diabła ze swojego ramienia. Dean jednak dostrzegł, że ich palce pozostały splecione. – Pojawiłeś się w moim umyśle kilkanaście dni temu, co odblokowało prawdziwe wspomnienia z klatki. Od razu rozpoznałem twoją obecność.

− Więc dlaczego wciąż mówisz o Bogu? – zapytał Lucyfer z wyrzutem.

− Ponieważ potem zacząłem się do niego modlić, bo wiedziałem, że tylko za jego zgodą będę mógł cię stąd wyciągnąć – wyjaśnił Sam, niemalże bezwiednie gładząc dłoń Lucyfera, jednocześnie ją obejmując swoimi palcami.

− I co, nie mów, że ci odpowiedział? – parsknął Lucyfer, jakby sam ten pomysł wydał mu się idiotyczny.

− Jeśli z biblioteki wylatuje książka i sama otwiera się przede mną na stronie, której wcześniej w niej nie było, co wiem, bo czytałem tę konkretną książkę dwa lub trzy razy, to tak, uznaję to za odpowiedź od Boga. Zwłaszcza, jeśli na tej stronie znajduje się akurat rozwiązanie tego, nad czym się głowiłem – odparł Sam rzeczowym tonem.

− Jakie to rozwiązanie? – zapytał Lucyfer ostro.

Sam westchnął i palcami wolnej ręki przeczesał jego blond włosy w uspokajającym geście. Lucyfer był jednak coraz bardziej podejrzliwy.

− Zawsze chciałeś, żebym został twoim naczyniem, żebym znajdował się całkowicie pod twoją kontrolą… Myślę, że Bóg widzi w tym jakąś pokręconą, poetycką sprawiedliwość, bo żeby się stąd wydostać na dobre, musisz się zgodzić na coś kompletnie odwrotnego. Musisz oddać mi swoją Łaskę i dobrowolnie poddać się moim poleceniom.

Słysząc te słowa z ust Sama, Lucyfer poderwał się z jego kolan i w panice uciekł od mężczyzny, praktycznie czołgając się na drugi koniec klatki z powodu wielu rozległych obrażeń i wyglądając tak, jakby osoba, której ufał, wbiła mu właśnie nóż w plecy.

− NIGDY! – ryknął histerycznie. – Jak śmiesz! Mówiłeś o wolności, a oferujesz niewolę! Zamianę jednego oprawcy na drugiego!

Tym razem to Sam miał minę, jakby Lucyfer go tymi słowami spoliczkował.  

− Naprawdę tak to widzisz? – zapytał gorzko, nie kryjąc zawodu w głosie.

− A jak inaczej mam to widzieć?! – warknął Lucyfer z pogardą. – Mam pozwolić, byś traktował mnie jak swoją zabawkę!

− MASZ POZWOLIĆ MI SIĘ CHRONIĆ! – ryknął Sam, wreszcie tracąc panowanie nad sobą. – Jak mogłeś w ogóle pomyśleć, że w jakikolwiek sposób bym cię skrzywdził? Że bym cię upokorzył?! Chroniłem cię przed wpływem klatki moim własnym ciałem! Moją własną duszą! – wymieniał Sam, a po drugiej stronie krat Dean bladł z każdym kolejnym wypowiedzianym przez niego słowem. Sam jednak jeszcze nie skończył: − Jak mógłbym cię kiedykolwiek skrzywdzić, skoro większość swojego życia poświęciłem na to, by cię chronić? – zapytał, a tym razem przeważającymi emocjami w jego głosie były rozczarowanie i smutek.

Lucyfer skulił się w swoim kącie tak, jak poprzednio, znowu obejmując kolana ramionami, lecz tym razem używając również swoich zmasakrowanych skrzydeł do zapewnienia sobie namiastki komfortu i ochrony.

− Prosisz, żebym tobie zaufał – wyszeptał z przerażeniem, zerkając tylko przelotnie w stronę Sama. – Nigdy nikomu nie ufałem. Nie potrafię tego zrobić.

Dean bardzo wyraźnie dostrzegał drżenie całego jego ciała, ze skrzydłami włącznie. Teraz centrum wydarzeń w klatce znajdowało się o wiele bliżej niego niż poprzednio.

− Nieprawda – zaprzeczył Sam, na powrót odzyskując opanowanie. – Mnie ufałeś. Przypomnij sobie jak to zrobić.

− Nie potrafię… − wyszeptał Lucyfer załamanym głosem.

Sam zbliżył się do niego wolnymi krokami, ostrożnie obserwując jego reakcję na każdy kolejny z nich, aż w końcu przykucnął przy archaniele i wsunął dłoń pomiędzy otaczające go białe, pokrwawione pióra.

Dopiero po chwili, w prześwitach między pokaleczonymi skrzydłami, Dean dostrzegł, że palce jego brata chwyciły wisiorek i uniosły go tak, by znalazł się w zasięgu wzroku Lucyfera.

− Być może pomoże ci, jeśli najpierw przypomnisz sobie, co tak naprawdę sprawia, że ten wisiorek działa tak, jak powinien – szepnął Sam, po czym odłożył flakonik na jego miejsce na torsie Lucyfera i zabrał rękę, a następnie odsunął się od archanioła. – Zastanów się nad tym. Ja się nigdzie bez ciebie nie wybieram – dodał, po czym zostawił Lucyfera w spokoju i podszedł do krat w miejscu, gdzie stali Dean i Castiel.

− Jak widzicie, ja tu chyba jeszcze trochę posiedzę – skwitował lekko.

− Sam, wyjaśnij mi co to wszystko ma znaczyć? – zażądał Dean. – Kłamałeś na temat tego, co zdarzyło się w klatce? – zapytał, ale zaraz sam sobie odpowiedział: − Nie, nie mogłeś kłamać. Te wspomnienia, te halucynacje, to wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę. To wszystko prawie cię wykończyło – przypomniał sobie i zwrócił się do brata z niezrozumieniem wypisanym na twarzy: − Jak możesz się w ten sposób wobec niego zachowywać? On ci to wszystko zrobił!

− Lucyfer nic mi nie zrobił, Dean – zaprzeczył Sam, a grymas wykrzywił mu usta. – Śmierć zamknął moje wspomnienia z Piekła za ścianą, chociaż teraz widzę, że o wiele lepiej byłoby, gdyby tego nie robił.  Jasne, w Piekle zdarzyło się mnóstwo koszmarnych rzeczy, w końcu to Piekło. Ale spędziłem tu na dole blisko tysiąc lat, Dean. Nie wszystkie z nich były złe… w zasadzie złe były tylko te początkowe. Nie wiedziałem czym tu jestem, nie wiedziałem gdzie jestem, nie mogłem się odnaleźć w sytuacji, a zewsząd słyszałem krzyki. Nie mogłem tego znieść, bo to nie były zwykłe krzyki, one przeszywały mi głowę tak, że nie byłem w stanie nic zrobić, ani nawet myśleć. Dopiero po kilku latach nauczyłem się z tym funkcjonować, a wtedy dotarło do mnie, że to krzyki Lucyfera. W końcu klatka to jego więzienie. – Gdy Sam opowiadał, Lucyfer siedział w ciszy w swoim kącie i wyglądał, jakby jednocześnie wciąż rozmyślał nad propozycją Sama oraz próbował słuchać jego głosu streszczającego wydarzenia z klatki. Sam zaś po chwili ciągłego mówienia przerwał na moment by odchrząknąć i jednocześnie zmienić pozycję. Bez krępacji usiadł po turecku twarzą do krat, za którymi stali Dean i Cas.

− Kiedy tylko wróciła mi jakakolwiek namiastka zdolności myślenia i działania, zdecydowałem się ochronić Lucyfera, jeśli tylko będę w stanie. Wtedy moim jedynym celem było uzyskanie choć krótkiej chwili, w której nie słyszałbym jego krzyków, nawet jeśli w zamian za to sam miałbym zacząć krzyczeć. Więc się do niego zbliżyłem i osłoniłem go swoim ciałem przed mocą klatki. Analogicznie, tortury przeznaczone dla Lucyfera zaczęły spadać na mnie, ale postanowiłem sobie, że nie odsunę się tak długo, jak długo będę potrafił wytrzymać. Po kilku latach Lucyfer zaczął kontaktować z rzeczywistością, a po kilku następnych zorientował się, co tak naprawdę robię. Kiedy się trochę zregenerował, zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Okazało się, że jak współpracujemy, tortury stają się znacznie mniej dotkliwe. Przez kilka ostatnich stuleci czasami prawie zdarzało nam się zapomnieć, że jesteśmy zamknięci – zakończył Sam z uśmiechem, jakby mimo wszystko wspominał ten czas niemal… pozytywnie.  

− I mówisz, że… nie pamiętałeś o tym wszystkim? Jakim cudem? Przecież ściana rozpadła się już kilka lat temu – dociekał dalej Dean, wciąż nie będą do końca przekonanym do tego wszystkiego. W zasadzie: nie będąc przekonanym za grosz.

− Wychodzi na to, że jednak nie do końca się rozpadła. Jasne, popękała i uwolniła wspomnienia, ale tylko część. Rzecz jasna, tę gorszą część, bo to te wspomnienia wywoływały największy nacisk – wyjaśnił spokojnie Sam. Doskonale widział podejrzliwość w oczach brata oraz to, jak ten co chwila zerkał w stronę Lucyfera, jakby tylko czekając jak omsknie mu się noga i ujrzy jakąś starannie uplecioną manipulację. Jednak w chwili obecnej przekonanie Deana do prawdziwości swoich słów nie było wcale celem Sama. Najbardziej zależało mu na przekonaniu Lucyfera do swojego planu. Nadmiar czasu, który miał, chętnie poświęcał na wyjaśnienia, jednak czas na prawdziwe zdobycie zaufania Deana w tej sprawie przyjdzie później.

− To kiedy odzyskałeś wszystkie wspomnienia?

− Zaledwie kilkanaście dni temu, kiedy Lucyfer skontaktował się ze mną po raz pierwszy. Kiedy uwolniliśmy Ciemność, klatka znacznie osłabła, dzięki czemu mógł się zakraść do mojego umysłu. To wywołało lawinę wspomnień.

− Czemu nie powiedziałeś mi od razu?

− Dean… − Sam zaciął się na moment, zastanawiając się w jaki sposób najłagodniej ująć myśli. – Gdybym ci powiedział, nigdy nie pozwoliłbyś mi tutaj przyjść. A ja naprawdę musiałem się z nim zobaczyć – powiedział szczerze.

− Nawet jeśli Lucyfer się zgodzi na twój plan… − wtrącił nagle Castiel, przykuwając swoim głosem uwagę obu braci. – Twoje ludzkie ciało nie będzie w stanie znieść jego Łaski. Zginiesz, Sam, gdy tylko spróbuje ci ją przekazać.

− Jestem jego naczyniem, Cas – odparł Sam, kręcąc głową. – Nikt ci nie mówił, co to tak naprawdę oznacza?

Napotykając jedynie zmarszczone w zakłopotaniu brwi Castiela, Sam wziął głębszy oddech i kontynuował:

− To znaczy, że zostałem stworzony idealnie dla niego. Pasujemy do siebie na wielu różnych płaszczyznach; to coś o wiele więcej niż fakt, że moje ciało nie ulegnie destrukcji, gdy Lucyfer je przejmie. Jestem jedynym człowiekiem, który faktycznie może przyjąć jego Łaskę i nie doświadczyć żadnych skutków ubocznych.

− Wciąż jesteś tylko człowiekiem. Łaska archanioła wypali cię od środka – argumentował Castiel.

− Nic mi się nie stanie – uciął Sam, zirytowany tym, że jego słowa najwyraźniej nie dotarły do anioła.

− Słuchaj, załóżmy, że masz rację – zaczął Dean polubownie. – Ale mimo wszystko: co z pokonaniem Ciemności? Nawet jeśli będziesz miał Łaskę Lucyfera, to wciąż nie będziesz wiedział, co z nią zrobić.

Usta Sama rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu, a mężczyzna roześmiał się, kręcąc głową.

− Tysiąc lat, Dean – przypomniał łagodnie bratu. – Wiesz, czego można się w takim czasie dowiedzieć o sobie nawzajem? Niemalże wszystkiego. – Sam zerknął na Lucyfera z migoczącymi radośnie oczami. – Lucyfer nauczył mnie w tym czasie wielu ciekawych rzeczy. Jestem pewien, że z jego drobną pomocą nie będziemy mieć problemu, by pokonać Ciemność.

− Nie podoba mi się ani jedna część tego planu – skwitował Dean gniewnie. – Spójrz tylko na siebie, Sam! – krzyknął, wskazując na brata dłonią. – Siedzisz w klatce z Lucyferem, do cholery! I cieszysz się do niego jak nastolatka na koncercie ulubionego zespołu! Dotykasz go po twarzy, włosach, rękach, jakbyście byli ze sobą nie wiadomo jak blisko, chociaż on nie raz i nie dwa próbował cię zabić! Nie wiem, co on ci zrobił zanim się pojawiliśmy, ale to nie jesteś ty, Sam! – krzyknął Dean, uderzając gniewnie pięścią w kraty.

Sam ani drgnął, tylko mierzył brata spojrzeniem pełnym dezaprobaty.

− W zasadzie to spodziewałem się po tobie podobnej reakcji, Dean – odparł tylko, po czym podniósł się na rękach i wrócił do swojego miejsca przy Lucyferze.

− Jak plecy? – zagadnął, nadając swojemu głosowi w miarę lekki ton. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, usiadł ramię w ramię przy archaniele.

− Goją się zaskakująco szybko – odparł Lucyfer po chwili, cichym i zachrypniętym głosem.

− To dobrze, na to liczyłem – powiedział Sam z ciepłym uśmiechem.

− Sam, nie skończyliśmy jeszcze! – burknął Dean, podchodząc wraz z Casem do miejsca, gdzie siedział skulony Lucyfer.

− Skończymy to później, Dean – rzucił Sam z irytacją, zaszczycając brata tylko krótkim spojrzeniem. – A teraz weź się łaskawie odsuń i pozwól mi się zająć wydostawaniem z klatki, dobra?

− Dean, zostawmy ich – odezwał się niespodziewanie Castiel, chwytając łowcę za ramię. – Czy to wszystko prawda, czy nie, Lucyfer jest naszą jedyną szansą na pokonanie Ciemności.

− Nie zostawię go tu z nim! – sprzeciwił się Dean.

− Nikt ci nie każe go zostawiać – uspokoił go Castiel. – Po prostu dajmy im chwilę prywatności, o którą Sam prosi. Chodź.

Dean, choć niechętnie, dał się odciągnąć od klatki. Nie odeszli daleko, wciąż mogli się znaleźć przy Samie w ciągu kilku sekund, jednak to wystarczyło.

Sam odetchnął z ulgą i zapisał sobie w myślach, by później podziękować za to Castielowi, niezależnie od jego pobudek. Potem jednak całą swoją uwagę poświęcił Lucyferowi, który zerkał na niego zza okaleczonych skrzydeł.

Sam, mimo że naprawdę chciał zacząć temat, postanowił ugryźć się w język jeszcze przez kilka chwil i zwyczajnie pocieszyć się obecnością Lucyfera. Wcześniej, zanim wróciły wspomnienia, nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo za nim tęsknił. Czuł, że czegoś mu brakuje, ale uznawał to za pozostałość siedzenia w Piekle – poczucie, że już nigdy nie będzie kompletny. Tymczasem wystarczyło kilka minut w obecności Lucyfera, by Sam znowu poczuł, że odzyskuje wewnętrzną równowagę. Zupełnie niespodziewanie zaczęło mu się lżej oddychać, łatwiej myśleć, a jego mięśnie policzkowe chętniej napinały się w uśmiechu. Co ciekawe, mimo braku odpowiedzi od Lucyfera, Sam w duchu już czuł, że wszystko dobrze się skończy i nie potrafił zdusić w sobie tego nagłego przypływu optymizmu.

− Skąd… − zachrypiał nagle Lucyfer, przyciągając do siebie całą uwagę Sama. Zielone, spokojne oczy napotkały niebieskie, pełne wahania. – Skąd mam wiedzieć, że mnie nie skrzywdzisz?

− Ponieważ daję ci moje słowo – odpowiedział Sam wolno i wyraźnie, jak gdyby chcąc podkreślić szczerość każdego wypowiadanego przez siebie wyrazu.

− Czymże jest ludzkie słowo? – zwątpił Lucyfer, uciekając na chwilę wzrokiem w ziemię.

− Wszystkim – zapewnił go Sam. − Ponieważ ja i ty… jesteśmy tacy sami. Wiele razy mi to powtarzałeś. A ty nie kłamiesz – przypomniał mu, świadomie parafrazując słowa Lucyfera. – Czy wobec tego ja mógłbym okłamać ciebie?

Lucyfer zacisnął swoje usta w wąską linię, po czym przygryzł dolną wargę, ewidentnie się nad tym wszystkim zastanawiając. Chociaż w głębi ducha Sam czuł, że Lucyfer już jakiś czas temu podjął decyzję, teraz tylko odwlekał jej przekazanie.

− Lucyferze – szepnął Sam, delikatnie ujmując dłoń archanioła w swoją − proszę, pozwól mi się chronić. Zaufaj mi – dodał, wpatrując się w hipnotycznie niebieskie tęczówki.

Lucyfer zacisnął w odpowiedzi palce wokół dłoni młodszego z Winchesterów i powiedział z determinacją:

− Dobrze. – Lucyfer oblizał nerwowo wargi. − Zgadzam się.

Twarz Sama rozjaśnił promienny uśmiech.

− Wiedziałem! – wykrzyknął uradowany. – Chodź tu! – dodał i zbliżył swoją twarz do twarzy Lucyfera, rozchylając delikatnie usta.

Lucyfer przymknął oczy, opierając jedną z dłoni na torsie Sama.  

Jasne pasmo Łaski wyślizgnęło się z jego ust i trafiło prosto między wargi Sama, który wziął głęboki oddech, nasycając się nowym uczuciem. Przepływ Łaski nie trwał długo, lecz dla mężczyzny ciągnął się jak wieczność – mógł poczuć, jak każda komórka jego ciała wypełnia się nieznanym, nowym uczuciem i rozlśniewa oślepiającym blaskiem.

Gdy tylko proces dobiegł końca, klatka zadrżała w posadach. To było jak gwałtowne trzęsienie ziemi, które jednak zniknęło tak szybko, jak i się pojawiło. W międzyczasie nastąpił ogłuszający wybuch oraz błysk najjaśniejszego światła, jakie mogło zostać wytworzone we Wszechświecie.

Kiedy efekty specjalne ucichły, po klatce nie było śladu. Zarówno w miejscu, w którym znajdowała się przedtem jej fizyczna reprezentacja, jak i w odmętach Piekła, gdzie występowała jedynie w wymiarze metafizycznym.

W miejscu klatki za to stał Sam, dumnie prezentujący śnieżnobiałe, rozłożyste skrzydła wystające z jego łopatek. U jego boku, lub raczej – słaniając się na jego boku – stał Lucyfer. W pierwszym ruchu Sam objął go ramieniem, utrzymując blondyna w pozycji stojącej, a w drugim przyłożył dwa palce do jego czoła, co sprawiło, że wszystkie obrażenia zniknęły w mgnieniu oka.

Lucyfer zamrugał oczami, nagle odzyskując ostrość widzenia i siły witalne. Mimo bliskości z Samem, nie odsunął się od niego, tylko wbił w niego swoje podejrzliwe, lecz też zaciekawione spojrzenie.

− I co teraz ze mną zrobisz, Sam? – zapytał cicho.

Wtedy jednak Dean z Castielem podeszli na tyle blisko, że starszy z braci był w stanie zapytać cicho:

− Sam? To naprawdę ty?

Sam jednak najpierw zdecydował się udzielić odpowiedzi Lucyferowi.

− Teraz to ty potrzebujesz wypoczynku, Luce – odparł z łagodnym uśmiechem i ponownie przyłożył dwa palce do czoła blondyna, który w wyniku tego dotyku… zniknął.

Wtedy Sam spojrzał na Deana i Castiela.

− Oczywiście, że to ja. Mówiłem wam przecież, że to się stanie – odparł lekko.

− Sam… − zaczął Cas, niedowierzając swoim oczom. – Ty naprawdę jesteś… archaniołem. To niemożliwe.

− A skąd! – zaśmiał się Sam. – To jedynie mocno niespotykane – sprostował i zamachał skrzydłami na próbę. – Są fantastyczne… − wyszeptał, będąc mocno pod wrażeniem.

− Ty już tak… na stałe? – wyjąkał Dean.

Sam uśmiechnął się szeroko i wzruszył ramionami.

− No, powiedzmy. Ale nie martw się, mogę je schować – odparł, dotykając palcami swoich białych piór. – Tylko póki co nie będę się z tym chowaniem spieszył, bo powiem ci Dean… skrzydła wymiatają – zaśmiał się radośnie, machając nimi raz jeszcze.

Podmuchy wiatru, które wywoływał, mierzwiły Deanowi i Casowi włosy oraz gwałtownie szamotały ich ubraniami. Nie dało się ukryć czystej mocy, która promieniowała wokół Sama.

− Co teraz, Sam? – zapytał w końcu Dean, patrząc na brata tak, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy. I w pewnym sensie tak właśnie było.

− Wracamy do bunkra, robimy research uzupełniający, idziemy dokopać Ciemności, a na końcu oficjalnie przechodzimy na emeryturę lub ograniczamy działalność do podstawowych rodzajów potworów? Najlepiej takich niewykraczających poza dziennik naszego ojca, co? – zaproponował Sam, wzruszając ramionami.

Dean był zbyt przytłoczony wszystkim, co się tego dnia stało, by udzielić konkretnej odpowiedzi, więc według braterskiego kodeksu Sam uznał jego milczenie za zgodę i przeniósł całą trójkę prosto na kanapę w bunkrze.

− A… gdzie jest Lucyfer? – wyjąkał Dean, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że faktycznie się w nim znajduje, mimo że sekundę temu stał w głębokich odmętach królestwa Crowleya.

− Odpoczywa. Nie musisz się nim na razie martwić – zapewnił go Sam.

*

Wieczorem, po wielu rozmowach, kłótniach i dyskusjach, bracia i Castiel wreszcie zdecydowali się udać na spoczynek. Skończywszy brać prysznic, Sam cicho skierował kroki do swego pokoju. Przekroczył próg pilnując, by nie wydawać niepotrzebnych dźwięków, a także nie zapalał światła, bez problemu odnajdując się w pomieszczeniu po ciemku.

Nowo upieczony archanioł przysiadł ostrożnie na swoim łóżku, które jednak było już zajęte przez kogoś innego: blondwłosy mężczyzna leżał pogrążony w głębokim, spokojnym śnie. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w równomiernym, niczym niezakłócanym rytmie.

Sam nachylił się nad Lucyferem wolno i pieszczotliwie objął jego twarz dłonią, po czym złożył na czole mężczyzny delikatny pocałunek.

− Ze mną jesteś i zawsze będziesz bezpieczny – obiecał mu szeptem, a następnie wsunął się obok niego pod kołdrę uważając, by go przypadkiem nie obudzić jakimś gwałtowniejszym ruchem. Ułożył głowę na zgiętej w łokciu lewej ręce, a prawą ostrożnie przełożył przez ramiona blondyna, obejmując go czule.

− A Łaskę też dostaniesz kiedyś z powrotem – dodał cicho.

Zasnął szybko i spał spokojnie, niedręczony żadnym koszmarem.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Komentarze karmią Wena!
> 
> Nigdy nie zniżyłabym się do takiego poziomu, by zachęcać ludzi do pisania komentarzy sugerując im, że rozważam napisanie kontynuacji... Jestem ponad to. :)


End file.
